l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita (TCG)
Kakita was the husband of the Kami Doji, the first Emerald Champion and the founder of the Kakita family. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Duelist Kakita was the foremost expert on dueling in Rokugan and composed "The Sword", a treatise on dueling. Perfection Incarnate (FFG Web) In reply, his rival Mirumoto Hojatsu wrote Niten, which described the two-sword technique he and his adopted father, Mirumoto, developed. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 14 Kakita once called this unconventional two-handed style as “The Coward's Way”. His art, Iaijutsu, was a reflection of Kakita's philosophy, that the purpose of a life was to be lived to the fullest, and he lived a wild life, taking great risks without flinching. Courts of Stone, pp. 58-59 First Emerald Tournament When the first Emperor, Hantei, sought his personal champion, he proclaimed the Emerald Tournament. It was believed by all that Matsu, the revered champion of Kami Akodo himself, would win it. She swept every opponent aside, not offering so much as a bow or second glance to those she defeated. In the final round, she faced a simple swordsman from a small village in the wild northern provinces, who fought in a strange style none had witnessed before, drawing his blade and striking in the same moment. In a single strike, the duel was over, the strange warrior victorious over Matsu. Although he had shown respect to each of his defeated opponents, he refused to bow to the defeated Matsu, for as she had shown no courtesy to those she had defeated, he would offer none to her. Insulted, Matsu demanded to know the warrior’s name. The man softly replied, “My name is Kakita.” This began the longest-running blood feud in Rokugan's history. Courts of Stone, p. 58 Marriage After the Emerald Tournament, Hantei and Kakita became fast friends. The marriage of Kakita wih his sister, Lady Doji, was set, but she was scornful of him. Lady Doji requested that Kakita be able to complete three challenges, so that she would know his worth. The first challenge was to bring the dead to life. The second was to measure the width of the world. The third was to show her a vision of absolute beauty. Though crestfallen at being presented with such seemingly impossible tasks, Kakita did not give up. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Kakita set out that day across the Empire in search of the answers, stopping only to consult with his old friend Yasuki. In the following months, Kakita's twin sister, Kiyamori, tended to Lady Doji, telling stories about Kakita's youth and revealing his true noble nature. Through these tales, Doji fell in love with Kakita, and she began to secretly hope that he would succeed. Courts of Stone, p. 60 For the first challenge, Kakita crafted a biwa, a stringed musical instrument, from a piece of dead driftwood and gave it to his bride-to-be. For the second challenge, he explained that the world was only as wide, and would take as long to cross, as the company you had while crossing it, and that if Amaterasu were your companion, you could cross it in a single day. Finally, for the third challenge, Kakita took out a mirror, and showed the Lady Doji her own reflection, as a vision of peerless beauty. They were wed immediately after, and the festivities lasted for seven days. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer In thanks for Yasuki's constant guidance, and especially for setting him on the correct path in his quest to earn Lady Doji's hand in marriage, Kakita made Yasuki's son a daimyō and granted him and his new family, the Yasuki, the southernmost of the Crane provinces. Courts of Stone, p. 62 Family His eldest children were the twins Doji Yasurugi and Doji Konishiko, who died during the War Against Fu Leng. Courts of Stone, p. 56 His youngest son, Doji Hayaku, became the founder of the Daidoji family when he returned from a quest wielding Shukujo, the sword forged by Yasurugi, which had been lost when Konishiko died in the Shadowlands. Courts of Stone, p. 61 His second son was Doji Nio. Courts of Stone, p. 67 External Links * Kakita's Final Stance (Shoju's Duty) Category:Crane Clan Leaders (TCG) Category:Emerald Champions (TCG)